Structural color is caused by the physical interaction of light with the micro- or nano-features of a surface and the bulk material as compared to color derived from the presence of dyes or pigments that absorb or reflect specific wavelengths of light based on the chemical properties of the dyes or pigments. Color from dyes and pigments can be problematic in a number of ways. For example, dyes and pigments and their associated chemistries for fabrication and incorporation into finished goods may not be environmentally friendly.